


Gross Encounters of the Drunk Kind

by strawberrylace



Series: Where Did The Party Go? [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux really doesn't want to be dragged to this party but what other choice does he have? </p>
<p>Based on Tumblr Prompt: "You threw up on my shoes...twice" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross Encounters of the Drunk Kind

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this prompt, I knew exactly what I had in mind for this, a little bit based on college parties, parties I've watched from teen movies, and everything in between. Enjoy!

There was no way Hux was able to salvage his shoes at this point. As soon as he got home from the party, it was clear to him that his oxfords were done for. Of all the pairs that he wore, it had to be his favorite that got ruined. What were the odds? 

“Well, fuck me,” Hux sighed as he slid the slimy shoe off his foot. 

Pulling his foot out, he let the vomit covered shoe drop to the floor, which plopped down right on the mat in his kitchen. He took the other shoe off, careful not to touch any of the orange chunks that were stuck. What did he have to eat along with the copious amount of alcohol? The smell was just as bad, the foulness of the regurgitation made Hux want to throw up. He looked down at his feet and held his breath. 

Hux could feel his skin crawl as he peeled his socks off his feet. Using his finger tips to remove them, he pulled them off by the top of his socks. He should’ve just walked home barefoot but it was hot night in late August and the grass was well beyond dead, so dry and prickly. He sucked it up and walked all the way home from the party, his feet soaked and heavy. What did he ever do to deserve such a god awful night like tonight? 

 

The first time it happened Hux wanted to strangle him.   
He didn’t know what he was doing at this party. Hux hated parties, especially loud, boisterous, frat parties, crammed with degenerates that drink themselves to death (almost). Mitaka begged him to come to the frat party out of desperation, on his knees. 

“I need you to do me this solid,” Mitaka pleaded. “You can’t live in the library your whole college career!” 

Who cared that Hux would rather spend his weekends in the library studying up on German Philosophy than do shots of Jägermeister off someone’s abs? It was no one’s business what Hux did and it certainly wasn’t Mitaka’s business either, even if they were roommates. However, Mitaka really wanted to join this fraternity and he wanted the moral support. What good was Hux going to be for him? Still, after much begging, Hux agreed to go with him. 

The party ended up being like his worst nightmares realized. While not quite an animal house, it still bordered on being a mad frenzy when he and Mitaka stepped into the doors of the nearly broken down frat house. It had seen better days and probably should’ve been condemned, given the state of its infrastructure. Hux was more concerned with whether the roof was going to collapse on them than he was with Mitaka getting wasted. Hux agreed he would give the party at least two hours tops and that Mitaka and he would stick together. Ten minutes after they arrived, Mitaka was off chasing a pretty girl, leaving Hux to fend for himself.   
He poured himself a chaser and stood in a corner of the living room, waiting for Mitaka to come back. Hux’s phone was low on battery and he didn’t want to waste it all in one night. People were staring at him, wondering who he came with and what he was doing here. They probably all thought he looked out of place, dressed in his corduroys, a long sleeve polo shirt, and his oxfords. Everyone else looked so casual and it was confusing for Hux. This was supposed to be a party, wasn’t it? Perhaps Hux really was so out of touch with the party scene. 

Hux didn’t know why he went out in the kitchen. Mitaka wasn’t in there and he didn’t need anything. No, but he saw someone in the kitchen. A tall guy with hair as dark as night, eyes a deep brown, and with a face so unique and distinguished. He was drunk, very drunk, and dancing on a table to some Top 40’s track that pulsated through the kitchen. He wasn’t a very good dancer either, the way he slithered his body and threw his hands up in the air. If anything, Hux thought he looked like a wet noodle. He looked like such an idiot and yet, he was so damn cute. 

That was, until someone threw a beer bottle at him. It hit him square in the forehead and he stopped dancing. Hux knew this wasn’t going to end pretty. Running across the room, Hux was ready to catch the dark haired guy as he fell backwards. He fell right into Hux’s arms and was bigger in person. Everyone gathered around Hux as he carried the tall guy out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Pushing everyone waiting in line, Hux kicked the canoodling couple out so that he could sit the guy down on the toilet seat. 

“Hey, hey..,” said Hux, propping him upright. “You alright?” 

He opened his eyes and saw Hux sitting right across from him. He turned his head to the left and then to the right, wondering where he was. Who was this cute redhead that was in the bathroom with him? 

“Hey, sorry about that,” Hux said nervously. “You feeling okay?” 

The dark haired guy just stared at him for a minute. He blinked and then heaved. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time it happened Hux wanted to take him home.   
Hux left the bathroom immediately after the guy threw up all over his shoes. He sprinted out of the bathroom, down the hall and through the backdoor of the frat house. So much for helping that sod, Hux thought as he went out into the yard. If he saw him again, he would be sure that guy got a swift kick in the ass. 

At this point, Hux didn’t care that Mitaka was long gone. His favorite oxfords were ruined and he needed to find a hose. He probably stunk up the whole frat house and left a nasty trail leading outside. That was the least of Hux’s worries at the moment. Besides, the smell would probably blend in with the rest of the house, Hux wondered. He tried to wash as much of the vomit off his shoes, spraying his feet for a couple of minutes or so. As he was spraying the hose, he heard some footsteps coming from behind. 

“Hey,” Hux heard someone say. 

Hux turned around. The asshole who puked on his shoes walked over to Hux, his face still pale from getting sick. He still looked cute otherwise. 

“Hey yourself,” said Hux, as he finished hosing his shoes off. 

He looked down at Hux’s feet and frowned. Then he looked back up at Hux, still frowning. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry about that. I really didn’t mean to do that.” 

“It’s alright,” Hux nodded, shaking his feet off. “Didn’t really care for these shoes anyway, it doesn’t matter.” That was a lie but Hux’s heart was warming up. 

“Do you wanna sit down?” he asked Hux, gesturing to the little bench that was over on the side of the house. 

Hux simply nodded his head. The two of them sat quietly, enough space between them so that Hux’s feet wouldn’t smell too terrible. At least, he thought that weren’t that bad now. 

“I’m Kylo,” he introduced himself. 

“What were you doing on that table anyway?” Hux asked. 

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve done crazier things when I’m drunk. My friends and I, they thought it’d be a good idea if I got up on a table and shook my ass around for a couple of minutes.” Kylo chuckled to himself. “I guess I didn’t consider that some people would not be a fan of my moves.” 

Hux cocked his eyebrow at Kylo. “You think you have moves? Please, if that’s what you call moves, who am I? John Travolta?” 

“You think you can dance better than me?” 

“I’m not even going to try right now. I just want…” 

Kylo looked back down at Hux’s shoes and sighed. 

“Listen…” 

“Hux. Name’s Hux.” 

“Hux? Okay, listen Hux. I really am sorry about your shoes and all. Really, I think all those shots and whatever crappy beer I kept drinking really did a number on me. I know you probably want to kick my ass and all…” 

Good, they were both on the same page, Hux thought. 

“But I hope that I can make it up to you. I’d like to maybe take you out sometime. I dunno if it’s the booze talking but, you’re really cute, you know that? I saw while I was dancing and like…shit you have really nice eyes and all. Then you saved me and I swear, call me fucking cliché but you were like some knight in shining armor that saved from dying.” 

“I don’t think you were going to die if you fell off the table,” said Hux, feeling extremely flattered by Kylo’s words. 

“Yeah, but what if, you know? Look, if you already have a boyfriend, I’m sorry I tried to ask you out but I really do want to make it up to you. At least let me replace your shoes. Please?” 

Hux’s oxfords were expensive and he had no idea if Kylo could afford them. Still, he was willing to actually replace them and that said a lot in Hux’s book. It was an extremely generous offer but at the same time, he didn’t really want to take advantage of Kylo if he didn’t have the money. 

“Kylo,” said Hux. “Thank you. You know that’s really-”

 

The second time wasn’t as bad as the first time but it made his shoes reek even more. After Kylo puked on Hux’s shoes a second time, a group of six people came running after the two of them, completely ignoring Hux as they came to Kylo’s side. This was Hux’s cue to make his way home. 

Now he was playing the waiting game. Hux’s battery was dead and now his phone was charging in the kitchen. He was making himself a sandwich and sat in the kitchen in the dark. Hux wasn’t alone for long when he heard the door open. Hux looked up and it was Mitaka. He had a smile on his face and was wearing a jacket a size too small for him…and covered in flowers. 

“There you are!” Mitaka cried out. He looked down at the shoes that were on the kitchen mat and wrinkled his nose. He looked back up at Hux. “I really thought I lost you in there.” 

“I gave it two hours like I said I would,” Hux lied. “Plus, my phone died.” 

“I figured your phone died. Anyway, do you know a guy named Ben Solo?” 

“Who?”

“I think he might go by his stage name, Kylo Ren, these days. He’s a theater major, hangs around with this weird group of theater kids.” 

It explained the group that ran right to Kylo’s side before Hux dipped out and the group Kylo was talking about with him on the bench. 

“Yeah,” Hux nodded. “I know him.” 

“Well, he’s in my poly sci class and he bumped into me before I left to find you. Asked me to give you this. Dude looked pretty out of it so don’t shoot the messenger if you don’t want this.” 

Mitaka handed Hux the piece of paper and went up to his room. Hux didn’t care to know what happened to Mitaka tonight and would rather just ask him tomorrow. He opened up the folded piece of paper and smiled. He folded the paper back up and when he was done with his sandwich, Hux took his shoes out and threw them into the dumpster. They may have been his favorite oxfords but he could always get a new pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any spelling errors. I shall fix them as soon as I can!   
> Thanks for reading! Also come find me on Tumblr as well!


End file.
